Order & Chaos
by AllKnowingMay
Summary: My own history of Nabu and Klarion before he was Klarion the witch-boy. Also featuring other Lords of Order and Chaos.


**Order & Chaos**

**Long ago Order and Chaos coincided peacefully until one day someone fractured the trust that they shared towards one another. This is an account of the events before the fracture.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or any of the characters from the show.**

**The idea for this story came to me while I was watching the episode Denial. This idea actually popped into my head when Nabu/Dr. Fate said this line, "It is difficult for a Lord of Order or Chaos to maintain a presence on the physical plane." That line made it actually seem as if there were more Lord's of Order and Chaos out there, which brings me back to this story I'm writing that will introduce you to different Lords of Order and Chaos. Spoiler: This story also will tell you what I think on why Nabu didn't get rid of Teekl when he had a chance and send Klarion back to their realm where Klarion would no doubt have to find another familiar.**

Ch. 1 Magic Training

Every time he would cast a spell the helmet would slip down and cover his eyes. Sighing he took the helmet off and set it on the nearby tree trunk. He didn't like practicing without his helmet on, because the other Lord's of Order could already cast spells with their artifacts on. The artifacts would allow them to take on a solid form on the physical plan, which is where they had to bring order to.

As he got into position to cast another spell two slender arms encircled him effectively making him lose not only his stance but his concentration.

"Hey Nabu what's with that forlorn sigh that I heard coming from you," the not so mysterious person said as Nabu struggled to get out of her embrace.

"Sabia why is every time I'm practicing magic you decide to appear to torment me," Nabu said now just standing there like a tree.

"But you look so cute when you're being serious and you are always serious when you are performing magic that I can't help but come up and give you a hug," Sabia said as she finally released him.

She moved to stand in front of him. She was a tall woman with jet black wavy hair and dazzling blue eyes that always looked like she was laughing even if her mouth was frowning. If not for the long fur lined coat she wore you would be able to see her slender figure. He on the other hand was short, but that was to be expected since he was technically still a child. The real problem was compared to her and the others he was really plain. He had short medium-brown hair with some red highlights and dull green eyes and his build was just average, not too slender or muscular. All in all he wasn't as interesting as his chaotic counterpart, but then again they were supposed to be opposites of one another.

Sabia walked over to the log and picked up the helmet. "You know Nabu the only reason the helmet doesn't fit you is because of how you view yourself. You believe that once you become as great as the other Lord's of Order the helmet will finally accept you and then you will be able to wear the helmet properly, but really it's only when you accept yourself for who you are is when you will be able to properly wear the helmet."

"If I accept myself as the way I am I will always be powerless and the others will never respect me," Nabu reply's while watching her examining the helmet.

Lightly laughing at him Sabia tosses the helmet to him, which he clumsily catches. "Accepting who you does not mean you have to stay the way you are it just means you understand who you truly are and can improve yourself without having to change yourself to fit other people's images. I'm pretty sure you're old enough to understand some of what I tell you then it is only a matter of time before you fully comprehend what I'm trying to teach you, although it may seem simple to accomplish what I tell you it is much harder to put words into practice."

At her words Nabu looks down into the empty eyes of the helmet and tries to understand what she means, but that only lasts until a green and purple blur flies into him knocking the helmet out of his hands and him onto the ground.

"Well I guess my lessons done for today," Sabia says as she picks up the helmet that rolled to her feet.

Nabu groaned and looked up into two pairs of almost identical red eyes, though one pair is smaller than the other. The little girl giggled and got up off of him so that he could get up. The little girl could only be described as adorable to anyone even with here bizarre appearance. She bright green hair pulled back into pigtails and red cat eyes and was actually as fair skinned as Sabia, but looked more exotic on this little who wore a purple dress. The owner of the other pair of eyes was in fact a tiny kitten like creature that had orange fur with black rune like stripes on its fur and rested within the arms of the little girl.

"I knew Klarion would be able to find him, but it seems Sabia has already beaten us here Luruo," another woman says this as she emerges from the bushes. This woman although not as tall as Sabia was just as slender and tanner with beautiful golden-brown hair and deep purple eyes, even sporting the simple hunting frock she looked anything but plain and around her neck rested a gold necklace inlaid with a gem that matched her eyes. On the other hand the animal that emerged with here looked like it had a rabbits head, but a feline's body and just like the kitten it had similar rune like strips on its body although this rabbit was black with white strips.

"I guess we should be heading back now," Sabia said as she handed the helmet to Nabu and took Klarion's out stretched hand. With all items in hand the six of them headed back to the others.

**There you have it my first chapter. I'm actually going to stop here not because I can't think of anything, but because I want to leave a little cliff hanger.**

**Please review and…**

**NEXT CHAPTER OR STORY COMING SOON**


End file.
